I don't want to admit I'm jealous!
by XxXJudeXxX
Summary: This is a Kyoya x Reader One shot! I hope you enjoy this. It was requested by Puffyeyebags from Wattpad.


Story Title: I don't want to admit i'm jealous!

Hey Nekos! Yes I know...It's been over a month since I updated. I've had that bad writers block and also... **IT WAS CHRISTMAS!**

Anyway this one-shot was requested PuffyEyebags **from wattpad.**

This girl reads a lot of my one-shots and is always nice so go show her some love if ya wanna .

ON WITH THE ONE-SHOT!

Your pov

It all started off with your sisters becoming friends. You started hanging out when your sisters would hang out. Kyoya was stubborn, yes. And he didn't do anything unless it benefited himself. But he was your best friend and always stood by you. He was that friend you could be weird with but also serious with. And you couldn't lie, you had a crush on him.

You went to the same school as him but had never went anywhere near the 'host club' you heard so much about. You spent to much time with your friends or in a computer room watching YouTube videos. One day you got too curious. "Kyoya?" You said from your space close to him. You were currently chilling with him in his house. He was at his table and you were laying on his bed.

"Yes?" He stopped writing and looked your way.

"When fan I meet the host club?" His eyes went wide. "Why do you want to meet them?" He questioned. "Just wanna." The next day when the host club was done with their guests, you burst into the room.

"SUP CUPCAKES! YA GIRL (Y/N) IS HERE!" All faces turned to you and Kyoya let out a heavy sigh. "You actually came..."

"You know this girl Kyoya?" The twins said in unison. "Yes."

"Helllloooo! I'm (Y/N) (Y/L/N). Nice to meet cha! I'm Kyoyas friend." They both smirked and put their hands on your shoulders. "Nice to meet you~ I'm Hikaru." "I'm Kaoru." A small boy jumped at you. "I'm Honey!" He clung onto you. You laughed.

This host club was fun!

Kyoya's pov

(Y/N)'s been coming to the host club for about a month now. I really didn't like the way some of the others talked with her. I watched as Tamaki spoke to her. "How are you doing today Princess?" He calls all our guests princess...so why does it bother me when he says it to her?

Realization hit me in face.

No way! I'm not jealous! I couldn't stand seeing it any longer. It made me angry. I walked over to them and whispered into Tamakis ear. "Haruhi went outside alone with Kasanoda." Tamaki went quiet for a second before sprinting out of the room screaming about his little girl. Haruhi walked out of the side room and looked at us with confusion.

"Where the hell is Tamaki senpai running too?"

"I don't know." I said with a smirk.

"Whatever.." Haruhi sighed, grabbed a tea cup from a near by table and went back into the side room. I looked back at (Y/N) and was about to about to offer her some tea when she was tackled by Honey Senpai. "(Y/N)-Chan! Let's eat some cake!" I glared holes into Honey senpai when no one was looking.

(Y/N) looked at me before giggling. "Maybe later Senpai. I'm gonna hang out with Kyoya." My eyes widened a little and a smile fell on my lips. Honey senpai nodded and jumped off to eat his cake with his bunny and Mori Senpai.

Me and (Y/N) sat at a table and started talking like we usually do with some sweet tea. After we finished our tea I decided to take the cups out. "I'm going to go put the tea cups away." I said and she smiled at me with that perfect smile. I walked into the side room to see Haruhi cleaning the dishes. "We have a cleaner to do that Haruhi." I said to her. "Well I'm nearly done so it's ok." I left the tea cups with her and walked back into the other room to see Hikaru and Koaru with their arms around (Y/N).

"What are you two doing?" I said, not even masking my annoyed voice.

"We would've been playing with Haruhi but she's not here." They both chuckled. They grabbed a cake from the table and held it to (Y/N)'s lips.

"Eat..."

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed Haruhi. "K-Kyoya Senpai?" She questioned with shock. I didn't say anything to her. Without words I just carried her into the other room and placed her down. "What the hell Kyoya senp--" She couldn't even finished her sentence because the twins had already appeared next to her.

Your pov

You were confused.

Why is Kyoya trying to keep the others away from me?

Just then Tamaki burst through the door, his face red from running. "HARUHIS RIGHT HERE!" He shouted at Kyoya.

"Kyoya why did you stop me from doing work so these twins could mess about!" Haruhi said from her spot. "Yeah Kyoya...why?" You questioned.

"We know whyyy~" The twins giggled. "Kyoya senpai was jealous of us hanging around (Y/N)." Your eyes widened at the twins words and you quickly turned to Kyoya. He sighed and walked up to you, put his hand on your cheek and kissed you. Your face instantly went red.

"(Y/N). I love you. Yes I was Jealous. I wanted you to only look at me with that smile." With a big smile across you're face, you hugged him.

"I love ya too!"

The rest of the host club members smiled at us apart from Tamaki. He was more than smiling. He was throwing confetti!

I love Kyoya and this host club...

I hope you all enjoyed this!

Until next time my Nekos Bye- Jude xoxox


End file.
